Fairy Tail's Yellow Flash
by has29
Summary: Even after mastering the Flying Raijin Jutsu, Minato somehow screws up and appears in the Magnolia forest. Just Slightly under godlike. Minato with Bijuu mode. No pairings. During Phantom Lord Arc.
1. The Yellow Flash's Arrival

**Welcome to my new story! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Yellow Flash's Arrival  
**

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Mangnolia Forest**

* * *

Minato was confused. One minute he was practising with his **Flying Raijin Kunai** then the next he's in an unfamiliar area.

Minato, the latest hokage, was wearing a white cloak with red flames on the back, the words 'The Fourth Hokage' inscribed atop. His yellow hair, giving him the name 'Yellow Flash', covered the top of his shinobi headband as well as his ears. His caring eyes scan and skim the surrounding area.

"This doesn't look like any part of Konoha I've been in." He said to no one in particular.

Looking around hoping to see any indication of his location, he sees only thick trees and strange birds in sight. The new hokage decided to randomly wander until he either sees civilisation or humans.

* * *

 **At the Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

* * *

Makarov, as well as the entire guild, felt a spark of nearby power, strangely it wasn't evil but soothing; something difficult to come by these days. They were, however, too busy to mention it as they were preparing for a full assault on the dark guild Phantom Lord who not only destroyed their guild but did the most aggravating thing to Fairy Tail: injure a member.

* * *

 **Back to Minato**

* * *

Luck was on Minato's side as a couple of hours later he sees a road with a carriage going past.

Walking towards the run down but surprisingly functional horse drawn vehicle, Minato takes a moment to explain to himself the situation he's in.

 _'This is all highly suspicious, I'm in a completely unknown place and even the transportation looks different. I need to ask the driver.'_

The golden haired shinobi approached the horse drawn carriage. An old man with wrinkles creasing his face appeared to be the driver.

"Umm... Hello sir, could you tell me where I am?" Minato asked rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly.

"Eh? Speak up lad!" The old man wheezed out of his old throat.

"I was saying, where are we?" He said a little loader in annoyance.

"That's kind of a strange question, well this beauty right is the Magnolia forest located in the south-west of Fiore," he answered with a slight tilt of his eyebrow like Minato was a fool.

' _What is going on? Magnolia? Fiore? Now I've got more questions than answers.'_

"Could you please take me to the nearest city?"

"Fine but it's 100 Jewels." Minato looked at him blankly. "The currency." He was now starting to get annoyed of explaining every little bit to him.

"Oh, I'll find a way to pay you later so can we go now?"

"Fine I believe you. To Magnolia it is then!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, sorry it's so short! Next time it'll be around 1,250 words.**

 **Leave a review!**


	2. Phantom Lord

**Thanks guys! Here's the longer chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Phantom Lord  
**

* * *

The journey was long and awkward. Silence befell between the driver and passenger.

"So lad, where are you from?"

"Well... I don't really know."

The old carriage driver paused and looked at him _, 'Did he somehow hit his head?'_ He thought thinking the yellow haired freak was crazy.

A few hours later voices could be heard as Magnolia appeared slowly in sight. The market was bustling with life, deals and laughing were all around them. The carriage entered after the town after being checked by guards, Minato was amazed by the sheer size of the single town. _"Wow... This place's twice the size of Konoha!"_

"Well this is your stop so... Get out."

Minato jumped down and thanked him while looking about for anyone to ask. _"If anyone asks I'll just say I'm a foreigner... Yeah that sounds fine."_

He walked up to a random person shopping hoping to ask some questions.

"Hello sir," Minato took a closer look at the man. He had a small scruffy beard and a plain shirt and trousers, "I would like to know who's the person with the most answers, you see I'm a foreigner with no read up of the place." He added a small chuckle to the mast part.

"Sure, well Makarov of the Fairy Tail guild is well known for knowing a lot but there's a problem." Minato's interest perked, "They've attacked another guild for apparently almost killing three members and placed their bodies on trees. The attack, however, ended with Fairy Tail's loss and Makarov gained magic deprivation. Now they're just sitting back at their guild."

Minato didn't understand anything about these... Guilds he spoke of.

"Could you tell me more about 'Guilds'."

Once again he gained a look of foolishness.

"Umm... Sure I'll explain. Guilds are where mages of different types hang out and complete jobs for Jewels, anyone can join."

 _'Mages?! Does he mean those joke people who think they can levitate or some other.'_ The explanation only confused him more.

"Well thanks s-" Minato couldn't finish his sentence as he heard an explosion. Now it was Phantom Lord's turn to attack.

Minato quickly turned to the cause of the sound and jumped high on to the roofs, he focused chakra to his feet changing his speed to over half the speed of sound! He was moving so fast that smoke appeared behind him and with each step roof tiles shattered around him within a meter creating a tiny crater.

Slowly, in view came the destroyed Fairy Tail Hall with iron pillars. He threw a **Flying Raijin Kunai** and waited several moments for it to reach a good a altitude before crossing through a dimensional void instantly to the markings on the **Kunai**. Looking directly down to see a scarlet figure in an armour looking to have strong defence, Minato chuckled to himself, "Looks like Kushina."

She was, however, covered in burns clearly unable to move from her crouched down position. The cause of this was the giant walking metallic legged with a canon almost primed for another shot. Minato was intelligent enough to figure that out.

He didn't know know who to help but from his instincts he decided to go with the ones defending.

"One minute until we fire. We will stop when you give us the girl."

Concentrating most of energy to his arm he launched another **Flying Raijin Kunai** in front of the knelt down Mage.

"Three...Two...One."

The blast took of at a pace slower than that of the Kunai. As soon as it reached a distance where he can jump from he instantly teleported with no hesitation as it was within 20 meters of the Fairy Tail Mages that

He appeared 30 meters above ground decending slow enough to hand sign a jutsu.

" **Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder!** "

Minato landed and held up his hand with the **Seal**. As the blast was slowly absorbed like a black hole was in its way. In a few seconds the blast was completely removed as though nothing happened.

"Brace yourselves." The Yellow Flash warned.

Out in the Magnoila sea the blast appeared creating a massive explosion shaking the seas.

"Wow..." Several guild members were astonished.

" **Fairy Law!** "

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

* * *

A small man in a fur collared coat emerges from the rubble of the fortress with an injured pink haired boy and dark blue haired boy.

"Well then that's settled with-" Makarov felt tremendous power In front of him like yesterday only this time it was right next to him. "Oh hello there young lad, are you the one these two saw cast some sort of spell saving the entire guild?"

"Yes... I guess." He answered unsure who the man was.

"Thank you, you have saved our guild and shall be rewarded."

"There's no need for that. I also need to talk to you in private please."

They walked away from the crowd that was still speculating who he was and talked. "I know this sounds crazy but I believe I'm from a different world."

"Hmm no it doesn't seem to be crazy, we've had people from a parallel universe named Edolas but they were sent by a magical phenomenon called the Enigma. It sucks all magic up to the sky I don't suppose this has happened to you."

"No, actually I was using a... 'Spell' and I believe it is the reason I am here. The 'spell I was using allows me to pass through dimensions."

"Yes, it would seem that's what occurred. Well I'll try to help you get back in return of you saving all the members."

Minato had needed to get back as his wife was pregnant but he can spend a little bit of time exploring.

"Fine thank you but where will I stay?"

"Fairy Tail can give you some money to start with. Speaking of that, how about you join us?"

"Umm I'll think about it but I want to be sure."

"That's fine, what's you name?"

"Minato Namikaze"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I know this isn't acurate but it doesn't need to be.**

 **Also leave in your reveiw if you think Minato should join Fairy Tail.**

 **Leave a review!**


	3. First Mission

**Hello guys! Check out my other story about Tobirama! From now on every single chapter will be at least 1,100 words.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: First Mission  
**

* * *

It didn't take long for Minato to decide. He chose to stay and join for a while. He placed the guild mark on his shoulder, not any embarrassing or wired places.

Minato was staying in the basement of the guild after it was remade surprisingly fast. He had a lot of time to think. _'Well this is... an unexpected turn if events.' He remarked._

 _'Well, I've already joined this guild and I may learn more about getting back. The leaf village is in good hands thanks to Hiruzen so there's no rush. I've placed a **Flying Raijin Mark** on every member of the guild so I'll be able to get anywhere fast and if anyone's in trouble.'_

A loud clatter could be heard, Minato was told by Makarov these happen regularly but he always thinks there's an attack or something. His protective nature of anyone forced him to check it out. He teleported to the mark on the pink haired boy as he heard that he was the most troublesome of all Fairy Tail.

He crossed through the dimensions straight into a fiery fist. It felt like a mere pinch to Minato even though it was considered as strong to the guild.

Silence eclipsed the hall. They were waiting for a sort of angry and revengeful reaction but Minato wasn't like that. He turned to the pink haired boy that had an expression of pain. The punch had physically damaged his hand; almost breaking it.

The yellow haired hokage wasn't one to hold grudges so he merely replied with: "Be careful next time." With a slight hint of seriousness as he could injure someone with a punch like that, but not Minato of course as the gap of strength will never decrease.

The partying continued after they saw Minato didn't get angry. However, a turn of event occurred.

"Hey wait! I challenge you to a fight!" He shocked the entire guild with that statement.

Minato just looked on.

"Fine."

"This may be a good way to test your skill Minato." Makarov pointed out to the younger man.

They walked outside before Makarov stood explaining only to win if the opponent said they want to surrender. "Begin!"

Half a second after he said that Minato crouched and jumped, creating massive cracks in the ground running deep for miles. One second after Makarov announced the beginning of the match Natsu finally lit his hands ready to attack. He was half a second to late as Minato's fist slammed against Natsu's skull fracturing it dangerously holding a large amount of his power back.

At this point both Natsu and Minato knew if he used full power Natsu would have no head.

It sent him back until he smashed his body against the guild saving him from needing to be blasted hundreds of metres and travelling back with most bones shattered and some reduced to shards. The impact of the guild only caused some minor bleeding and nothing serious.

He landed his entire body face down onto the floor. When he turned his head up, Minato was already standing there with a regular Kunai pointed toward the back of his head.

"... I... Surrender."

The guild was astonished, their most hyper active member brought down so easily. All limbs were covered in scratches and bruises, a lot at bones in critical conduction and some blood to wrap things up. All this caused him to surrender in under 5 seconds.

Makarov knew this was below one percent of his real power. His mere presence was enough for Makarov to see the power on him. And this didn't even scratch the surface of him. It did for the guild however.

The area right of the door had Natsu's body print impaled on there.

Makarov could easily see he was capable of completing an S-rank job but it'd be against he rules to let him. At most he was allowed do high level A-rank jobs.

Medics had to be sent to take Natsu to the hospital. Makarov didn't feel happy about that fight but it was Natsu who challenged him making it his responsibility.

Everyone went inside but the guild leader wanted to talk to Minato.

"Sorry about that. I hope he gets better soon." Minato said with a sudden change of personality. He never gets angry but turns serious in every fight.

"Minato, I have a job that I think would suit you perfectly." He pulled out a sheet of paper from his back pocket. Minato wondered how it got into such a small person's small pocket.

It read:

 **Class: A-Rank**

 **Job: Destroy a Dark Guild**

 **Location: Small Village in southwest of Fiore**

 **Description: A large dark guild has been terrorising our village. Their guild leader is a powerful man. Bring elite groups.**

 **Reward: What we can give you.**

"So... Do you accept the job?"

"Yes. These people require assistance."

"Good but be careful, I trust you can do that can't I?" Minato nodded agreeing. "I heard rumours about their leader, they say he can knock down mountains."

It didn't phase Minato though, he was solely fixed on saving the town.

Not leaving enough time for Makarov to speak, he left without warning.

* * *

 **Many hours later**

* * *

When he finally arrived near sun set, he saw the village. It was run down shanty village, no at all life forms in sight including cats and dogs. The only different thing that stands out was a small house, that the size of a regular living house in Magnolia. It was obvious that it was the town or village hall.

He walked toward it expecting a sort of encounter along the way but no; there was nothing.

 _'This is strange. Something fishy's going on.'_

He pushed open the wooden door only just held together by needles and iron bars as it made a noisy creak. Faces turned with their hands covering their heads expecting hundreds of axes and blades to be swinging down, but all they got was a yellow haired freak. The entire town was camped in a single room.

"Umm... Hello! I'm the Fairy Tail Mage you requested."

"Oh yeah! Well show us your guild mark!" A short old man commanded. He looked huts like Makarov but with terrible manners.

Minato lifted his sleeve showing his identity. After confirming his mark was real the old man spluttered, "'Bout time you arrived ain't it?"

Ignoring his question Minato asked his own.

"So can we talk in private?" Looking around to see the ugly desease ridden creatures he couldn't believe were human.

They talked in a small room only able to fit one chair meaning one ahead to stand up. And of cause it was Minato. He explained to him how they attacked at night and the ferocity of the attacks. He also gave the location of the guild making it easier for him to wipe them out, as he was going to steal Jewels, food and sometime people. They needed help and Minato was going to give it to them.

"They're here." Were the mans words.

Minato teleported to the marking he placed outside atop the hall in an event of an attack. It was pitch black but movements could be seen on the outskirts. He quickly counted and estimated over 200. This was a big guild. Minato leaped from the top of the roof readying for a real no boundaries fight.

It was now time to do so.

* * *

 **Sorry for this being a short chapter! I'll include a massive fight next time as well as enraged Minato!**

 **Leave a review!**


	4. Dark Guild Master

**Welcome to chapter 4! I would like every one to know that every Saturday I shall be updating chapters but if I finish early I shall be updating straight away.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Dark Guild Master  
**

* * *

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

20 identical Minatos burst from the clouds. All of them landed instantly attacking the mages. The real Minato turned to one, kicking him high into the air knocking him out. One clone elbowed a mage in the gut. The real Minato then pulled out a Three Pronged Kunai and sliced 5 people in 2 seconds. He switched from having the blade next to his pinky to the index.

In a matter of 10 seconds, the 500 dark Mages were reduced to 300.

The village people watched in awe as the Minatos battled their enemies.

The real Minato paused to bite his thumb and perform a few hand seals.

" **Summoning Jutsu!** "

Another cloud popped up, except this time it was much massive.

A slimly, green toad around 21ft with tribal colours emerged from the smoke. Minato ordered it to leap and it did as he said. It crouched its legs to their full potential before releasing them in a small but powerful burst of energy.

The shock wave made all the clones disintegrate into white clouds as well as knocking many enemies down.

In the first 2 seconds the leap had already reached Mach 1 creating a deafening boom that screeched through out all Fiore. A red, burning fire encased them because of their tremendous speed. They reached a height where they couldn't accelerate any further. They descended at an equally fast speed.

The mages looked up to see a meteor sized toad large enough to obstruct the moons reflective light. The land trembled just with it looming over them. In a few more seconds all their bodies would litter the battle field; crushed by the enormous weight of the summoning.

"Run!" Most of them screeched at the horror of their lives being ended at that very moment.

Minato didn't care for their well being. They were criminals who possibly have killed or terrorised Fiore. Their lives are worth nothing and had to be ended.

Seconds turned to minutes when it lowered toward solid ground. It landed violently and sent everything into chaos. Impacting the earth, a dust cloud with an increasing circumference blinded and covered the area. The leaves of every tree burst of and flew outward, away from the landing area. Some got completely ripped from the roots and were flying in the distance. The buildings of the village shook and crumbled into rubble, leaving a massive pile of stone.

Minato cancelled the summoning and looked around when the dust settled and cleared.

Mangled bodies littered the battle fields, lifeless and desolate. Minato could hear silence for a few moments. It was strange as he would've imagined the villagers to come cheering or al least show a presence, but was sent nothing. It was probably because they just witnessed their entire village reduced to rubble.

His thoughts were disrupted by rattle of leaves on a nearby bush.

A weak voice cried out, "Quick... Retreat..."

The owner of the words was a high ranking dark mage. He clearly couldn't begin to believe that his entire guild was wiped out in a matter of seconds and was traumatised by it.

He survived the jump but had no obvious energy to continue the fight. And after all that, why would he even try.

Instead of capturing him or killing him, Minato picked out a key word: 'retreat'.

If he was retreating then he would be going back to the guild, and Minato's job was to destroy it. He also noticed that the famed master wasn't at the battle.

In a flicker of time faster than sound, he placed a **Raijin** seal on the man's back so he could teleport back in a few moments time.

He decided that he had to check the village for any survivors of the jump as he was certain most people would have died.

Blasting through the rubble, he stopped to actually reflect on the recent events. ' _If it turns out that anyone is alive, they'll definitely report me to the council so I'll need to be safe.'_

He heard sobbing a few metres to the left of him. It was a young boy, disease ridden like the rest of his family, holding a leg crushed by a large stone.

Minato's mind was in shambles. He felt the need to help the boy and take him to a doctor or a hospital but the more reasonable part of him knew that he would be at a loss if he saved the kid as he would either tell the council or someone what happened resulting in some trouble for Minato. But even if he was not going to tell anyone, where would he live? Minato wasn't someone to do something without a reason, and this time he had one.

He was sure that the boy didn't see him, but even if he did, Minato was sure he would be more focused on the pain his leg would be causing him.

Sneaking past him, Minato felt as though he had killed someone. He never caused the death of an innocent but the consciences were too high.

After scouring every centimetre of the village, he came to the conclusion that he'd accidentally killed the entire village.

He got ready to teleport to the seal by holding six **Raijin Kunai** bearing the same symbol to execute his ' **Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style Three** '.

In a instantaneous yellow flash, Minato appeared behind a familiar back of someone who ran. He noticed that he was inside a building, the dark guild presumably.

Grabbing a single Kunai, he drove in into the left side of his body piercing through his heart as well as the other side of his body. Pulling out his hand slowly, he pushed the corpse out of his way to be met with a tremendous sight.

A 10ft muscular being stood in his was, emitting powerful magic energy. His chest was bare, with a scratch wound scarred and embedded into his torso. In one hand he had an axe almost his size with a dark purple glow. It was clear he was the master. **(Imagine Sabertooth's guild master.)**

He just witnessed the only last remaining guild member fall the ground: dead.

He was angrier before that with the loss of the battle but now he was furious.

" **MY SON!** " the shout echoed through the empty hall as the man mourned at the death if his son.

He lifted his axe and brought it down with a massive amount if power. It was slow enough for Minato to dodge easily. The collision with the axe and the wooded floor board ended with a floor covered entirely with cracks and a member less guild hall shaking violently.

Minato threw the Kunai around him to perform his technique. Two landed to the left of him; another two to the right; one above him on the ceiling and the last impaled his left forearm.

" **Dark Cloak!** "

Darkness enveloped his weapon and it clearly got a boost in power.

He got ready for another swing at Minato but he surprisingly only watched the axe fall down. When it was mere millimetres from his face Minato focused his Chakra to teleporting the Kunai on the ceiling.

He grabbed the Kunai when he got to it and applied Chakra to his feet to allow him to stay upside down.

"Come down here coward!" The opponent ordered.

Minato assessed the situation for a few seconds before coming up with a plan.

"Fine."

He then teleported to one Kunai on his left, making sure the enemy saw him.

When he did finally notice and pull the magic covered weapon up, Minato had all ready teleported to the one on the right. He once again made his opponent see him before teleporting to the other one on the left. Repeating this four times, the guild master got angry and unleashed a deadly aura around him.

In a dark glow e transformed into a green beast double his regular height with horns and razor sharp teeth prodding out of his jaw.

Minato had achieved his goal. He knew at first glimpse that the man had a short temper and something up his sleeve generating the magic power he had. He teleported, once again, to the Kunai on the ceiling and held his ground, watching the beast reach up and attemp to strike him but only meeting faliure.

It was a familiar body to Minato as he remembers encountering a bounty with the beasts full body on it asking for a dead or alive sentance. The strange thing was that the bounty was a huge: 100,000,000J.

It was obvious this guy shouldn't be messed with.

Minato, however, still conducted his plan.

Half a second later, Minato did these things: drop down from the ceiling onto the beast's head; place an six explosive tags all around the head, one below the eye, another below the jaw, on the forehead, two on the cheeks and a final one on the back of the head and then he went back onto the Kunai on the ceiling.

Waiting a few moments for the right time, Minato observed what he should do next.

' _A **Rasengan** , from what I've seen, is too much. A Chakra infused punch would be more than enough. Possibly to_ much _even._ '

The beast suddenly jumped without warning, it was now high enough to grab Minato.

Counteracting this, Minato performed a single hand seal, enabling the explosion.

They exploded in a sequence, all leading up through the head until the final one was the one on the back of his head.

The beast roared in agony and it placed its hands on the area of explosion. The guild shook with the roar and blast. Dust fell as though it was about to collapse.

Minato threw another Kunai a few metres in front of it and teleported. He stood in front of a colossal being that was in agony, and he wasn't fazed.

He leaped in the direction of the creature, at an angle so that he both: acceded and got closer toward it.

Raising his fist high, bluish yellowish chakra surrounded it.

The monster paused for a second to investigate the sudden rise in power.

It was too late as by the time it opened its eyes, Minato had already struck, creating a blinding light more powerful than the Sun itself. A massive blue orb shape encased them in an explosion, visible from the village. The guild was completely destroyed and crashed down; the powerful explosion, however, incinerated the remains of it.

What was left was a massive hole, engulfing the entire torso, in the beast's body. It crashed down, shaking the nearby trees slightly.

Minato's job was finished, but at a tremendous cost.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry if it didn't feel like it was Minato's personality.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	5. Battle of Fairy Tail

**Welcome to chapter 5! (Wow I didn't think this'll go on to reach chapter 5). I've also decided to give Minato Sage Mode incase anyone was wondering. It doesn't really matter in this chapter but it will in the future!  
**

 **Leave a review!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Battle of Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **24 hours later...**

* * *

Minato had travelled back to the guild in a time of a day. But much had happened. He'd heard from a local salesman the news at the Tower of Heaven.

He didn't want to back to the guild, or any city for that matter, as of the events at the village.

He arrived at the guild only to see a strange border with: Natsu, half his face bandaged up thanks to Minato, struggling to get out of the door; Gajeel, a former member of Phantom Lord, having the same issue and Makarov, filled with rage, also at the door.

Minato was unconvinced that anything major and serious had happened, Natsu being a clear sign of that, but Makarov's face of anger proved him wrong.

He walked closer and called out: "Is... Everything ok?"

"Minato?! You're back!" Makarvov cried out in relief, "It's Laxus. He turned most of the girls to stone with Evergreen and has got Bixlow and Freed running around causing trouble while he stays and waits for the 'winner' at the cathedral . Now he's hosting a 'Battle of Fairy Tail'."

"You mean, your son, Laxus?" Makarov nodded dissapointedly, "So, what do you need?"

"You need to go and order Laxus to stop. Whatever he answers with, tell him there shall be consequences. If you refuses, then you will need to use force."

The Yellow Flash aknowledged his request.

"Yeah! Go kick his ass!" Natsu blurted out.

"I shall do so Makarov."

He turned around and dissapeared in a blip, not even seen by the two.

He wasn't an Uzumaki to be precise, but his sensory was above that of an average Shinobi.

It was from this he was able to tell where the enemey, Laxus, was but he'd been interupted by another presence.

Bixlow was one of Laxus' team in the Thunder God Tribe and Minato was able to sence him nearby.

He was in the air deciding that, then he, in only one second, reached the area.

He appeared in front of the Thunder Tribe member, a building away, picking out his clear features.

Bixlow was a tall, muscular man with a metal visor shielding his face from visiblity. He had shoulder pads with skulls tatooed on them along with toy like figures floating around him in a strange manner.

"So you're the new guy everyone seems to be talking about," he laughed out loud while sticking his tongue out, "you don't seem like much!"

"I'll give you one chance:" Minato said cautiousally, "one chance to surrender."

"As if I'd do that!"

He ordered the toys, which he was able to command, to attack Minato.

" **Line Formation!** "

The toys, which were individual blocks with different faces, gathered in midair to combine by standing on top of each other in a vertical line.

Next came the attack: A single green, curved line burst out of them, straight in the direction of Minato at an extremely fast pace. It tore through the ground but was easily dodged by Minato.

He'd moved behind Bixlow and place a **Flying Raijin Seal** on his back so swift and precise that he never even felt it.

The spell wore off and ran out of power allowing Minato to return to his previous positon. Only this time, he was on one side of a building in half. It was now he had an idea.

"Hmph. How're you still alive?" He asked puzzled, "No matter, I'll fix that problem!"

" **Baryon Formation!** "

This time the five dolls spun around in a pentagonal pattern, releasing a massive beam of green energy toward Minato.

Minato this time stood there.

He held a Kunai with his seal and raised it up.

" **Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder.** " He calmly said.

He used the same jutsu he'd used with the Jupiter Cannon.

The beam was stopped and was slowly being 'sucked' by the jutsu until it completely disappeared, causing Bixlow to give a look of horror.

Minato then sent the beam to one of he **Flying Rajin Seals** : the one on Bixlow's back.

As soon as it was done, the beam collided with him instantly, causing the building beneath him to completely explode upon impact.

As the smoke cleared away, Minato went to investigate the damage done to Bixlow.

He once again used the seal to appear next to Bixlow.

His body was laying on the ground: unconcious, charred and burnt out.

His own attack hitting him had completely drained him of any energy. He wasn't even able to use his trump card; not that it was ever going to defeat Minato.

It was now time to go to the leader: Laxus.

* * *

 **At the Cathedral**

* * *

Minato had resumed his search for Laxus and traveled to the Cathedral.

Inside he saw the man behind everything.

Laxus was a very tall and extremely muscular man, with his hair slicked back. He had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his right eye. He wore a normal purple shirt.

"So, the nuisance is here." Laxus said smugly not respecting his seniors, "You may have defeated Bixlow, but I'll prove much more of a match!"

"Laxus!" Minato projected his voice through out the massive building, "I was told by the master to stop you, only using force if necessary."

"Ha! Like I'd listen to that fool!" Laxus smiled.

"So I take it you want force?"

" _You_ think you can defeat _me_?" He grinned menecingly, "I also bet the world won't be so pleased with the news of that village which you 'saved' from the dark guild."

Minato was now in shock.

"How'd you know?!" He demanded.

"I've got my 'helpers' to look around."

Minato _needed_ to defeat him now _._ No, he _had_ to.

He instantly ran forward at such a tremendous speed, that the ground shred apart as his steps, while readying a strong punch.

"Guess that struck a nerve." Laxus said before coating his arms in lightning only just in time and blocking the attack. "I just finished fighting the weakling Mystogan and Erza, you won't be any different!"

Even though it was stopped, it was clear it had left its mark on Laxus. Steam rose from Minato's fist and Laxus was pushed back a few metres.

Minato pulled his fist back from Laxus' arm and jumped back to where he was before.

"Damn it!" Laxus roared out in pain. "You'll regret doing that!"

His entire body was coated in lightning, essentially making him a lightning bolt.

With this, he charged forward at an amazing speed, as though he was an actual lightning bolt.

Minato, however, merely jumped out of its way when he reached him.

To his suprise, Laxus instead just leapt foward along with him. He was gaining speed faster than Minato, suprisingly, and charged electrical power in his left hand and rocketed it toward Minato.

He was given the name Yellow Flash for a reason: he was the fastest thing alive. And a guy like Laxus won't strip him away from that title.

Minato disappeared as though nothing was there in the first place. No flash. No blur. No nothing. Like he'd just vanished of the face of the planet.

Laxus disperesed his lightning cloak in confusion.

He looked around but saw nothing.

For a few seconds, he stood on the floor, considering what had happened. He was an intellegent being though, and never kept his guard down.

If he realised what was happening, he'd see Minato jumping around the room and running around so fast he was impossible to detect and wasn't even leaving a blur behind.

Minato had picked a good time to attack as he gave a sort of 'push' to Laxus, stumbling him.

"Stop hiding you coward!" He ordered in rage." Show yourself!"

"I'm here, you just can't see me."

He was given a strong blow to the face. Knocking a tooth out as he spat out a stream of bood. He was then hit with a fist to his gut, making him fall to the knees, clutching his stomach. Minato took this oppotunity to kick him right in the face, causing him to fall back and bang his head on the ground. After that came a solid knee to the ribs, shattering the rib cage.

Minato stopped the vicious attack and stood visible in front of Laxus, staring down at his broken body in shame and anger.

"So, do you submit?" He asked, while trying to restrain himself from ripping him face off.

"You bastard!" He yelled out, "You'd think I'm already done from that?!"

The door slammed open, revealling Natsu and Gajeel.

"Minato! You're here!" Natsu shouted out relieved.

"Stay back!" Minato told them, "I can handle this."

"I've got a personal grudge with him." Gajeel stated.

"And I want to defeat him!" Natsu shouted out. "I've known him longer than you, so let me have this fight."

"Fine, but if anything major happens I'll interfere." Minato agreed.

Once again he disappeared, using the same technique he just did with Laxus.

Natsu and Gajeel wanted to end this quick, so by using one of their most powerful techniques, they hoped, would end the fight.

Laxus slowly got up and faced them with a look of anger.

"Once I defeat you, that guy's gonna feel all my wrath!"

The duo took a long, deep breath and gathered their magical energy.

" **Roar of the...** " Natsu said.

" **Roar of the...** " Gajeel copied.

" **Fire Dragon!** " Natsu shouted.

" **Iron Dragon!** " Gajeel also shouted.

Fire emerged from Natsu's mouth at a fast pace.

Same with Gajeel but a whirlwind of iron.

As the two powers collided with Laxus, a massive explosion erupted.

The two stood there, watchful.

"So that's both of you powers?" The smoke vanished revealling Laxus not affected by it, "That other guy was stronger, he was able to do some damage to me. You should be ashamed to call yourselves Dragon Slayers."

"We didn't damage him at all?" Natsu asked puzzled.

"Impossible! I can't believe he's sill fine after being hit with all that magic power!" Gajeel stated.

"It's really simple. I kept this a secret, but I can show you something special!"

Laxus' body expanded to a great height. Scales grew on his body, and his shirt ripped open thanks to his size. His electrical power also grew.

He also took a deep breath, getting ready to finish them off.

" **Roar of the...** "

"What?! You also a Dragon Slayer?!" Natsu shouted.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gajeel complained.

" **Lightning Dragon!** "

The stream of lighning headed in their way was sure to kill them.

A dome of lighning encased the two with no chance of survival.

The energy withered away, showing Natsu and Gajeel with only a slight paralysis.

Minato had done his job and was able to use **Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder** to remove most of the attack.

"Still alive? Why don't you just stay down?" Laxus wondered to himself.

"My body..."

I can hardly move..."

"You two, Erza, Mystogan, that fast blonde freak, the old man, the weaklings in the guild and all the people of Magnolia..." Laxus' anger grew, "I'll make them all disappear!"

Lightning wizzed across the building.

"This power..." Gajeel remembered.

"It's Gramps' power!" Natsu said.

"The spell that only targets the caster's enemies. Master Makarov's Ultimate judgement: Fairy Law!" Gajeel said.

He placed his hands together, bringing forth a bright light.

"That's right. Fairy Law!" Laxus laughed.

"The spell that destroyed Jose in one hit..."

"Stop it, Laxus!" Natsu urged while getting no reply, only more magic energy to his enemy.

"Stop, Laxus!" The voice came from far back to the enterence. It made Laxus halt.

"Levy!"

"Laxus! The master... Your grandfather... Is on death's door!"

Laxus' frantic yelling stopped as he seemed to have returned to his older self.

"So stop this and go see him!" He said trying to convince him to stop.

"Great timing. Now my chances of becoming master have risen!" He laughed.

The others gave a look of shock.

Minato felt the need to save them, but thanks to Gajeel explaining the spell, he found a loop hole.

"Goodbye Fairy Tail! I'll rebuild it to be the strongest!"

"Why you!"

" **Fairy Law!** "

The light spread through out the city. Only when vanishing, everyone was fine.

"After using all that magical power..."

"All the people in the city are fine." Another voice from the enterence was heard.

"Freed?!" Laxus said.

"No one has been killed."

"Impossibe! It was perfect!"

"It was your heart Laxus." Freed explained, "Fairy Law only works on those who the caster sees as an enemy. You do understand what this means? Your feelings are releaved through magic as magic never lies."

"Just go to the master, Laxus."

"Who cares about the master!" His energy roared in power. "I am me! Not some old man's grandson! I'm Laxus!"

Electricity ran out from under the ground, viciously.

"We all know that." Natsu calmly said but clearly was angry, "You think being the master's grandson changes you from the rest of us?! Quit screaming about blood reletives! We're all family in the guild!"

"What the hell do you know?!" Laxus had lost sence.

"We all help each other out!"

His energy also peaked with flames rising from his body.

"Laxus!"

"Shut up, Natsu!"

They shouted as their fists collided and a hole blown through the roof where the flew up and had a duel of punches and kicks.

"Even if you destroy the guild, You won't own it because it's our home to return to!" He exclaimed while kicking him.

Laxus punched him into the side of the building, then hammered him down with his fist.

They were both on level ground.

"Did you seriously think you can defeat me?!

"No matter what you do, you'll never own the guild! Think about that!"

" **Breakdown Fist of the Lightning Dragon!** "

He punched the air, creating a massive fist of lightning hurttling toward Natsu. Minato, once again, did his thing and removed it before it could do some real damage.

"You're 100 years to young to be preaching to me."

Natsu slammed his fist on the floor and stood.

"You damned brat!" Laxus raised his fist and created a magic circle, "I'll make sure there's not even a trace left!"

" **Halberd of the Lightning Dragon!** "

He threw the massive ball of lightning as it turned into an electric Halberd, capable of killing Natsu.

At the very last second, Minato was about to remove the attack once more, but the attack changed direction toward Gajeel who had his arm out in an iron pillar, using himself as a lighning rod.

"Go!" He whispered.

Flame erupted around Natsu.

"How dare you!" Laxus shouted clearly having no effect.

" **Iron Fist...** "

"Damn you!"

When he said that, Minato was visible and teleported to the mark he left on Laxus when he gave him a slight 'push'. Only this time he kicked his back, dealing devistating damage to his spine and launching Laxus toward Natsu.

" **Of the Fire Dragon!** "

Natsu charged forward to attack, raising his fist.

Laxus tried to generate any power but the kick prevented him from doing so.

Natsu punched him with his burning fist down upon his head.

" **Talons!** " He swiped away at Laxus, clawing through his skin.

" **Wing Slash!** " He used his fires as a whip.

" **Sword Edge!** " He headbutted his already broken chest.

" **Flaming Elbow!** " He elbowed him.

"That magic will shatter a dragon's scales, crush its innards and bury their souls." Levy pointed out.

"True dragon killing techniques..."

" **Blazing Flashover Blade!** " He spun around, creating a tornado of fire engulfing Laxus.

"ARRGGGG!" Laxus screamed out in pain.

Everyone, including Minato, was glad to see Laxus in the air defeated.

He landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Laxus...Lost."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry it was released late!**

 **Leave a review!**


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATE SORRY FOR NO CHAPTER

**Hey guys! This isn't really a chapter but I wanted to say that this story may not continue.**

 **I'm not saying that I'm 100% sure about this, but I don't think I can do two stories at once. I may do a chapter every few weeks, but it wont be that lengthy.**

 **In the mean time however, I will be carrying on my other story 'The Water Saint' because it seems to be more enjoyable to write and allows me to have a larger span of things to write.**

 **Sorry for this sudden change but I hope you understand.**

 **Check out my other story 'The Water Saint'.**


End file.
